ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Bladewolf X Red XIII/Nanaki
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! The battle fans are waiting for has finally arrived! The four pawed epic between a superhigh tech, recustomized robotic entity, vs a tribal, unknown species, creature. Who will settle the debate of the season: Magic, or Technology? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Bladewolf.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Red XIII/Nanaki.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Raiden was riding on his motorbike and Bladewolf was following as they were speeding across the badlands of Arizona, a red creature was on the rocky flats beside the roads, leaping bound by bound. Wolf then detected the creature within the radius... Wolf: Raiden. Raiden then side skidded his motorcycle with his foot slowing it to a screeching halt. Wolf merely walked his way to his partner as the Harley-esque bike stopped. Raiden: What is it, Wolf? Wolf: Sensors indicate an outside life reading several dozen meters to our right. Raiden: Is it something we know? Wolf: Negative, Raiden. It is someone we don't know of. And it is approaching fast. As the entity attempted to attack Raiden, he tried to slash him with a vertical, but he evaded even Raiden's Zan-Datsu, which was too slow for him. As the Red Panther growled at Raiden, he pointed his sword at the Flame tailed beast. Until... (Cues Metal Gear Solid 4 Soundtrack: Father and Son) Wolf: No, Raiden. Allow me. Raiden: Wolf? What in the devil's name are you thinking of trying...?! Wolf: I have identified this specimen's species. It is only imperative we know more... Raiden: (Sigh...) Can't argue with a higher class AI unit than humans... Go ahead, Wolf. Wolf: My pleasure... Bladewolf slowly approached the organic beast as he stood his ground... Red XIII: What do you want you metal demon? Wolf: Fear not, Nanaki, we're Kinfolk regardless of our caste... Red XIII: How did you know my name is Nanaki?! Wolf: I analyzed your body's blood samples, and they also state your origin before you became- But as Bladewolf was about to explain, Nanaki was growling in anger. Red XIII: I DO NOT SPEAK OF SUCH BLATANT TREACHERY!!! Wolf: Any world is cruel in some way... Humans, on the other hand, are the worst, creating their precious ideas, only to destroy on a Genocidal level of chaos... Nanaki realized then the two really are alike. But he wanted to test the metal demon... Red XIII: How about this, if you really are like me... Kill me in pitch combat. That way my kin will be proud of your effort... Bladewolf already had an answer the whole time... Wolf: Consider your challenge accepted. But keep in mind... (Cues Metal Gear Rising OST - It Has to Be This Way (Full Version)) Bladewolf then retracted his claws. They were as sharp as they get. Wolf: I don't play lightly... Red XIII: Mean. Either. Raiden then thought to himself as he backed off... Raiden: (Guess there's no stopping them now I 'spose... If he turns to scrap, I'll have to retrieve his remaing parts to MAVERICK...) Both Four Legged Oddities Roared as the fight began... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-51.8: Both creatures struck out at each other in an animalistic manner. Bladewolf was cutting through Nanaki, but Nanaki's weight in his paws were crushing his upper face. Nanaki then used Lunatic High to give him Haste. Nanaki lunged at Bladewolf, but he jumped higher and used his bladed heels to slice Nanaki's back. The attack was in the favor of Bladewolf... 51.2-40.6: But Nanaki seemed unphased by such a strike. and as Bladewolf knew this, he went in full camo mode to hide his surroundings. As Nanaki looked around, he knows Bladewolf is still out there. so he closed his eyes and used a true animal instinct; heightening his senses to an indefinable amount... Moments later, he detected Bladewolf about to use his claws to get an early win. But Nanaki then got out of the way, and slashed Bladewolf's leg, crippling him somewhat... 39.8-26.3: But Bladewolf was a quick learner. He analyzed all of Nanaki's moves during his Camo Status. Nanaki tried Blood Fang, bat as he was about to connect, Bladewolf then retracted his Claws to crush Nanaki's head, nullifying the attack... 35.8-30.6: Raiden: Uh, Wolf. Are you sure this is REALLY the right thing to do? 29.7-23.1: Bladewolf: That is correct, Raiden. My previous iteration had a chainsaw in it's arsenal. I should be with luck that I still have my other blades... 22.2-15.4: But Nanaki Miraculously broke free of Bladewolf's grip and used another Limit Break; Howling Moon increased his abilities even further. His power is higher than Bladewolf's now. But he had to take a rest from Limit Breaks, but he used his animal instinct again and as Bladewolf was about to shoot his heated Knives at Nanaki, he kept dodging heated knives one by one- BUT... Nanaki only counted 5, out of the overall 6. What happened with the last of the heated knives? 14.3-0.1: It turned out Bladewolf is using it as a sword-like weapon... Nanaki knew he had to win now, but he was still healing from his barrage of Limit Breaks. He decided to go the typical route; by claws. But as Nanaki was trying to scratch at Bladewolf, it did NOT work. Nanaki's claws were bleeding more as they were being ripped out of their roots by Bladewolf's tough hide. Bladewolf then used his last knife to stab Nanaki is his only eye he can see through. Now if he could use his ultimate Limit Break, Nanaki is unable to aim properly... With Nanaki Blinded, Bladewolf simply crushed his head, and cut him open with his heated knife, though cooling after some time... Regardless, poor Nanaki was unable to see his guts spill, THEN die... K.O.! Bladewolf then dropped the knife to the ground, and mentioned to Raiden as he came to him... (Metal Gear Rising OST - It Has to Be This Way (Full Version) Ends.) Bladewolf: Yes. See, Raiden? I can engage in combat too. I just rarely do, that's all... Raiden: Sure. Anyway, time to go home... Raiden picked up his Harley, and put it in riding position as he got on. Raiden: Wolf. If you can sprint fast enough, how 'bout we ride side by side? Bladewolf: As you wish... The two then rode off into the wild as the two cybernetic entitiesleft the area, almost like a clichéd western flick. Results/Credits (Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - I'm My Own Master Now Extended) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BLADEWOLF! Bladewolf is from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, owned by KONAMI. Red XIII/Nanaki is from Compilation of FINAL FANTASY VII, owned by SQUARENIX. Father and Son is from METAL GEAR SOLID 4: GUNS OF THE PATRIOTS, owned by KONAMI. It Has to Be This Way is from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, owned by KONAMI. I'm My Own Master Now is from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, owned by KONAMI. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Heroes Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain